


Mission City + Remembrance + Tragedy + MacGyver

by JamieFletcher



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Macriley - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher
Summary: A trip back to Mission City for some time off for the team ends up hitting home hard for Mac and Bozer, as they are reminded of a childhood tragedy that occurred 21 years ago. Mac reflects on the memories he has of the event and how it affected not just him and Bozer but his grandfather as well.Enjoy !
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer/Leanna Martin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Mission City: 10th June, 2000...

A man is searching around his home one late night for a young boy. He constantly shouts out the young boy’s name. 

“Angus ? Where are you ?” The man said.

The man eventually hears a noise coming from his garage and opens the door that leads to the garage. He looks around the place, looking for the boy.

“Angus, I know you’re in here. Whatever you’re doing, you need to put it off for another day, it’s late.” The man said.

A 10 year old Mac emerges from the opposite side of the car that the man had in front of him. The young MacGyver smiles at the man, with the man smiling back at him.

“Whatcha doing there, kiddo ?” The man asks.

“The right side mirror of your car was broken, so I was fixing it, grandpa.” Mac tells him.

“Well, I appreciate the assistance but you don’t need to do that. Besides, it’s getting late. That mirror can be fixed another day. Come on, off to bed.” Harry tells him, pointing to the exit of the garage. The young Mac puts away the tools he was using and heads towards the exit. Mac eventually gets ready for bed, with his grandpa tucking him in for the night.

“Ok, remember we have that barbecue with Bozer and Michelle and her folks tomorrow.” Harry informs.

“Yeah, i’m looking forward to it.” Mac says with a smile.

“Me too. Ok, night kiddo.” Harry says as he leaves. Mac says goodnight back to his grandpa as he turns off his bedroom light. 

Present day: One late night at Mac and Riley’s place...

Mac awakes from his dream that he had, lying in his bed with Riley’s head placed on his chest. Mac’s left arm was holding her back. The noise woke Riley up.

“Bad dream ?” Riley asks.

“Nah, it was a memory that I had with my grandpa. Sorry that I woke you up.” Mac tells her, as he kisses her on her forehead.

“It’s ok. It’s just if you ever have a bad dream, you know you can talk to me about it, right ?” Riley tells him.

“I know. If I do, I promise to tell you, Riles.” Mac tells her. Riley leans her head up, looking directly into his eyes.

“Good.” Riley says, as she then kisses Mac multiple times on the lips. She eventually leans her head back down and places her head once again on Mac chest, with her left hand on his chest as well.

“Love you, Mac.” Riley says.

“Love you too, Riles.” Mac tells her. Mac then looks up at the ceiling of their bedroom, pondering what the dream meant or what it was trying to tell him but he eventually gives up and closes his eyes, drifting off back to sleep while still holding the love of his life.

2 days later on the Phoenix’s plane ...

Mac, Riley, Bozer, Leanna and Matty are flying back from a mission that occurred in London. The team are resting up after preventing a EMP going off that was set to destroy the British Intelligence’s network system. The team felt like they needed to relax. Matty walks over to where the others are after having a phone call.

“That was Russ on the phone.” Matty says.

“Let me guess, there’s another mission ?” Bozer asks.

“No Bozer, there isn’t. Don’t jump to conclusions.” Matty tells him. Mac, Riley and Leanna smile at her response.

“Russ says we have some time to relax after our mission in London. He just wanted to let you lot know.” Matty informs them. The news brings a bit for joy for the team, as they think what they should do to relax. Bozer then comes up with a suggestion that he thinks the whole team could enjoy.

“Actually, I have a idea on how we can all relax.” Bozer says.

“What’s that ?” Leanna asks.

“Well, around this time of the year, there’s a event where people get together, eat, drink and dance, back in our hometown of Mission City.” Bozer says, with Mac nodding as he knows what Bozer is talking about.

“It happens every year but we obviously never get the chance to go in case there’s a mission at Phoenix but since Russ has given us some time off, now is the perfect time to go there and for you lot to experience it, like me and Mac did when we were kids. What do you think ?” Bozer asks the team. Riley and Leanna nod at the suggestion.

“Yeah, sounds like a great time. Count me in.” Riley says.

“Me too.” Leanna responds.

“I’m game if you are.” Mac says. He then looks at Matty. “What about you Matty, you in ?” Mac asks her.

The others look at her as well, before she responds.

“Why the hell not ?” Matty says with a smile, as she leaves to tell the pilot to change the plane’s destination.

It will be a few hours before the team arrives in Mission City, so they each sit somewhere else on the plane and do their own thing as they wait. Bozer and Leanna chat to each other, Riley puts on her headphones and listens to music while she is on her laptop. Mac starts fiddling with some paperclips to pass the time. He eventually makes the paperclips shape into a symbol of a hawk. The symbol makes Mac reflect on when he saw that symbol...

Mission City: 11th June, 2000.

It’s a sunny and beautiful day in Mission City. Harry is preparing a barbecue in his garden. As he does, young Mac and Bozer are talking before their friend Michelle and her parents, John and Kate Williams, show up. They have brought some drinks and some packets of hot dogs, so that Harry can cook alongside the burgers that he has already started cooking. Mac’s grandpa was good friends with Michelle’s parents, as well as Michelle was good friends with Mac and Bozer.

“Hey, guys.” Michelle says, as she walks over to where Mac and Bozer are.

“Hey.” Both Mac and Bozer say.

“Beautiful day. Thanks for inviting us over for the barbecue, Mac.” Michelle says.

“Of course. Happy to have you and your parents over anytime.” Mac responds.

“Bozer, are your folks coming as well ?” Michelle asks him.

“Nah, they are busy with work but it’s all good. I cannot wait to taste those burgers that your grandpa is cooking, Mac.” Bozer says. The three kids laugh at what Bozer said, before Mac notices a necklace that Michelle is wearing.

“Hey, that’s new. Where did you get that ?” Mac asks her.

“Oh, thanks. My grandma gave me this yesterday. She was a reporter when she was younger and she told me that whenever she struggled to find the strength and courage to finish a story, she would look at this necklace. It’s a hawk and this symbol reminded her to keep going, to find the truth. She thought I would need it as well, since she knows that I want to be a reporter just like her, when i’m older.” Michelle tells him.

“Really ? That’s cool I guess.” Bozer says.

“I’m guessing you still want to make movies when you’re older, Boze ?” Michelle asks.

“Damn straight I do.” Bozer responds with a smile.

“And Mac, knowing you, it will obviously be something to do with science.” Michelle says.

“You got me.” Mac admits. The boy sure does love science. The kids smile at each other before being called over.

“Hey kids, some of these burgers are ready. You lot hungry ?” John says.

“Yeah.” All three of them say. The kids, Mac’s grandpa and Michelle parents enjoy the beautiful day, spending the day together, as they smile, drink and eat.

Present day...  
Seeing the hawk symbol reminded Mac of that happy moment in his childhood. After staring at the symbol, Mac was going to put the paperclip invention down on the table in front of him, like he usually does with his paperclip inventions but instead he puts it into his pocket. Mac then stares outside the window next him, as he waits to return to his childhood hometown.

In the main town of Mission City...

The team arrive in Mission City. Riley, Leanna and Matty couldn’t believe what they were seeing as what Bozer told them was true. The people of Mission City were smiling, drinking, eating and dancing to the music that was being played. It was a happy occasion. The whole team smiled, as they went around the place. Bozer and Leanna having a bite to eat, Matty sitting down and having a drink, while Mac and Riley were dancing in the area where other people dancing, smiling at and enjoying each other’s company. Some time had passed and the team bumped into someone familiar to Mac and Bozer.

“Oh, sorry my bad... wait, Mr Diaz ?” Bozer asks, with a surprised face.

“Wilt Bozer and Angus MacGyver. It’s been a very long time. How are you two ?” Mr Diaz asks them, as he shakes their hand.

“Yeah, we’re fine. It’s really good to see you. This is Riley, Leanna and Matty.” Mac says, as he introduces them.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Mr Diaz says.

“Same to you.” Matty says, as does Riley and Leanna as well.

“Guys, this is Mr Paul Diaz, our English teacher from Mission City Junior High School. You still teaching there ?” Mac asks.

“Of course. There’s always people to help and teach. I remember teaching you two. You were some of my best students.” Paul tells them. The team smiles as they hear Paul say that.

“Anyway, I must be going. I’m needed elsewhere but it was so good meeting you all. If you have time, maybe we can catch up at some point in the future ?” Paul asks, as he starts to leave.

“Of course. Good to see you. Take care.” Mac says. Paul leaves, as Mac and Bozer turn around to face Riley, Leanna and Matty.

“He seems nice.” Leanna says.

“Yeah, he is. He was the youngest teacher at our school and was very popular with most of his students. He was one of the good ones.” Bozer tells them.

The team continue to enjoy their surroundings, as the event carries on. Eventually the event stops, as a woman stands on the main stage to talk to the people at the event.

“Hello, everyone. I hope you have been enjoying what is on offer.” The woman says. The people cheer, showing that they have been enjoying themselves.

“As you know, Mission City has recently been dealt with tragedy, as we have unfortunately had the return of what appears to be The Mission City Slayer.” The woman says. 

“The Mission City Slayer ?” Riley whispers to Matty and Leanna, who have no idea who that is, nor have they heard of this person.

“Last month, we lost a police officer in our community. Officer Henry West. The police say this was the work of The Mission City Slayer, as they noticed wounds similar to the killer’s MO. Despite this tragedy, we will not forget Officer West or the other victims that The Mission City Slayer has sadly taken from us through the years, nor will we abandon this event of where we all get together and enjoy each other’s company. We are a community and that will never die.” The woman says. The speech encourages the people to cheer and clap at what the woman said. While this is happening, Riley, Leanna and Matty are confused, as they have never heard of this killer before. Bozer walks over to Mac.

“Can’t believe they still haven’t found the guy.” Bozer whispers.

“Yeah.” Mac whispers back.

“Can’t believe it’s been 21 years since IT happened. You still have suspicions that this guy took Michelle ?” Bozer whispers.

“I always have and still do.” Mac whispers back. This causes Mac to reflect once again back to his childhood, remembering the day that he, Bozer and his grandpa were hit with a heartbreaking tragedy.

Mission City: 15th June, 2000...

Mac and Bozer are playing battleship against each other, with Mac winning. Harry is cleaning up the kitchen while listening to the tv. The news is on.

“Good evening. Reports say that the police are no where near locating The Mission City Slayer, as another victim with wounds matching the killer’s MO was found. 37 year old Liza Kent was found in her home, stabbed to death. She worked at one of Mission City’s finest bakery’s. Her work colleagues and family say she will sadly be missed.” The news reporter says.

“Such a shame. Another innocent person lost their life. I hope this SOB gets caught.” Harry says to himself, as continues to clear the kitchen. Mac and Bozer are still playing battleship as he does.

“Come on, man ! You keep beating me at every turn.” Bozer says.

“I’m just that good, Boze !” Mac says, as he laughs. The door is eventually knocked. Harry answers it. It’s John and Kate. 

“Hey, John. Hey, Kate. What’s up ?” Harry asks.

“It’s Michelle. She’s gone missing !” Kate says. This causes Mac and Bozer to stop playing and look at Michelle’s parents.

“What ? Are you sure ?” Harry asks.

“Yes, she was at the library. She texted us 2 hours ago that she was on her way home but she hasn’t come home. “Have you and the boys seen or heard from her ?” John asks.

“No. It’s just been the three of us here.” Harry tells them.

“Oh, God !” Kate shouts in complete despair and worry.

Mac and Bozer look at each other in worry, as Michelle was missing. Michelle’s parents start calling the police, as Harry lets them in and gets them a drink. Mac and Bozer sit in silence, not knowing what to do.

Present day...

Riley, Leanna and Matty walk towards Mac and Bozer. They wonder if they know and have heard of The Mission City Slayer.

“Guys, have you heard of this guy before ?” Riley asks. Mac and Bozer turn to face Riley, Leanna and Matty.

“Yeah, we have. Hearing the guy’s name again after all these years is still personal to us.” Bozer says.

“How so ?” Matty asks.

“When we’re kids, we had a friend named Michelle. Me, Mac and Mac’s grandpa were good friends with Michelle and her family. One day, Michelle disappeared and she was never found. Me and Mac never mentioned her to you guys because it was heartbreaking to say her name, yet alone tell you about her. We never forgot about her and at the time that she went missing, we did have our suspicions.” Bozer tells them.

“Which was what ?” Leanna asks.

“That The Mission City Slayer took and killed her.” Mac says in a serious face.

Continued in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley, Leanna and Matty stood and listened to Mac and Bozer explain what they remember and knew about The Mission City Slayer when they were kids, which wasn’t a lot. All 3 of them, particularly Riley, could tell that this was extremely personal for Mac and Bozer, as they believed that they lost someone close to them when they were so young. Riley was kinda worried about Mac in particular, as she knew Mac lost his mom when he was five years old and had to live with his grandfather when he was ten years old because his father left him. The thought of hearing Mac losing someone else during his childhood just made it more heartbreaking but despite that, knowing the man she loves had his grandfather and Bozer around when he was a kid, makes it easier to handle. She knew what tragedy was like as kid, she had experience of it. Despite her dad being a better man today and the fact that her mom had dated Jack, giving Riley another father figure to look up to, she didn’t forget what Elwood did to her mom when she was younger. That was painful for her and seeing Mac in pain, bringing up Michelle after all these years, made her determined to help in anyway she can.

After giving the little information they knew about The Mission City Slayer, Mac and Bozer stood in silence, waiting for Riley, Leanna and Matty to respond to what they were just told. Mac felt he like he was struggling to breathe after bringing up Michelle again but he remained strong, not just for himself but for the team. Bozer also remained strong, as he didn’t want to break down in front of the team, particularly in front of Leanna, as she knew Bozer lost his brother when he was a kid. When she brought him up during spy training interrogation, Bozer didn’t break down and he was determined not to do so now.

“It’s just hard to believe that the two of you kept this tragedy to yourselves after all these years. What’s worse is that the guy you believe took and potentially killed her, was never caught and is still around to this day.” Leanna says.

“Yeah, it was hard. We knew the police searched for her for months but they didn’t find anything. Everyone at school hoped she would show up, alive and well. Teachers had set up therapy sessions for students to help deal with the tragedy. Even Mr Diaz helped in a big way, trying to offer support, as he knew some kids were struggling to cope. He saw it all over their faces during his English classes.” Bozer tells them.

“It wasn’t just hard for the two us, it was also hard for my grandfather. He loved Michelle and her parents, they were good people. After we lost her, we just didn’t...” Mac says before Riley cuts him off from finishing his sentence.

“You didn’t want to bring up her up because it was too painful.” Riley says, to which both Mac and Bozer nod. A few seconds pass before Mac starts to talk again.

“Guys, I’m sorry about this. I know we came here to relax but just hearing The Mission City Slayer’s name again and bringing up Michelle, my gut is telling me that we should... I don’t know, maybe try to do something.” Mac says.

“Ok.” Matty replies.

“Wait, really ?” Mac asks.

“Mac; you, Riley, Jack and Bozer helped me catch The Zodiac Killer when he killed my Goddaughter a few years ago. Now, there’s a killer who may have taken someone close to you and Bozer and is still killing innocent people to this day. This makes me want to help you get this guy, so I say let’s go get this son of a bitch.” Matty says. After hearing her say that, everyone looks at each other and smile, nodding in full agreement.

Mission City: 22nd June, 2000...

One week had passed since Michelle went missing. Mac was at home, with his grandpa, watching the news and waiting by the phone. He had hoped Michelle would call, saying that she was alright or Michelle’s parents would call with some news. Anything, as there was nothing for Mac to do except wait and hope.

“Hey, kiddo.” Harry says, as he sits next to Mac.

“Hey.” Mac replies in a sad tone.

“I know it’s not been easy, Angus. I know you’re worried about Michelle, I am too.” Harry tells him.

“It’s been a week and still nothing. I hate that I can’t do anything to help.” Mac says in a frustrated tone. Harry sees that this is painful for Mac and puts his arm around him, trying his best to comfort his grandson.

“Angus, I know you want to help, so do I but all we can do is wait and hope for a miracle that Michelle turns up safe and sound. We also need to be strong for Michelle and her parents, give them any support in anyway we can. Besides, you may feel like you can’t do anything right now but let me tell ya; when you’re older, I believe you’re going to do great things to help the world. The world deserves you, Mac and they will be lucky to have you.” Harry tells him. Mac nods, despite not liking the fact that can’t do anything else but wait. A knock is then heard at the door, to which Harry opens it. It’s Bozer, who Harry lets in.

“Hey, Mr MacGyver. Is it ok that I hang around here for a while ? My parents are still busy with work and I don’t feel like being by myself right now.”

“Of course Bozer. You’re welcome here anytime. Sit down, I’ll make you kids some food.” Harry says with a smile. He heads to the kitchen as Bozer sits down next to Mac.

“Hey.” Bozer says.

“Hey.” Mac replies back.

“Still no news from Michelle or her folks ?” Bozer asks.

“Nothing. I’m really worried about her, Boze.” Mac tells him. This makes Bozer put his hand on Mac’s shoulder.

“Yeah, me too man.”

The boys watch the news as they wait for Harry. The news once again brings up The Mission City Slayer, to which Mac and Bozer start looking at each other. Looking at each other and at the tv screen, back and forth starts to make them more worried.

“You don’t think that this guy had something to do with Michelle missing, do you ?” Bozer asks.

“It’s possible. This guy is a serial killer. The whole town knows that some people have went missing through the years and never been found. Sure, the police have found some of his victims but some believe there are victims that the whole town don’t know about. What if Michelle is one of them ?” Mac says.

“If that’s true, I’m more worried and scared for Michelle than I already am.” Bozer replies.

“Yeah Boze, I know the feeling... and I hope to God that I am wrong.” Mac says, staring at the tv.

Present day...  
The team set up in a cafe nearby the event that they were at. While Mac, Riley and Bozer are at the cafe, with Riley on her laptop, digging through what she can find on previous locations of where The Mission City Slayer’s victims were found, Matty and Leanna ask around the town, seeing what the people know about The Mission City Slayer. While doing so, they bump into Paul Diaz once again.

“Oh hey, Mr Diaz !” Leanna says.

“Ah, Angus MacGyver and Wilt Bozer’s friends; Leanna and Matty, am I right ?” Paul asks.

“Yes, that’s right. We just wondering if you can tell us what you know about The Mission City Slayer.” Matty asks.

“Why do you ask about that person ?” Paul asks them, being curious. 

“We’ve never heard of this killer before. Mac and Bozer only knew a little about him and that made us curious.” Matty tells him.

“Well, there’s not much to tell you that everyone who lives in Mission City, already knows about. He’s been around over 20 years, has presumably killed over 15 people, some whom people believe that their bodies have never been found.” Paul tells them.

“What about the latest victim; Officer West ?” Leanna asks.

“Well, the news says that Officer West was responding to a noise that came through a tip, in a abandoned factory but the police could never find who gave in that tip. Some believe that the tip was by The Mission City Slayer himself, drawing in another victim, who was unfortunately Officer West.” Paul says.

“Where is this factory ?” Matty asks.

“Not too far, it’s about 30 miles from the middle of the city. The police already searched for evidence but found nothing that would lead to the killer’s identity. He seems to be good at not leaving much evidence behind.” Paul tells them. Matty and Leanna look at each other after hearing Paul say that.

“Thanks for your time, Mr Diaz.” Matty says. Paul nods as they walk away. Matty calls Riley on her phone, who puts it on speaker, so Mac and Bozer can hear as well.

“Hey Matty, found something ?” Riley asks.

“We asked a few people around the town and we bumped into Paul Diaz again. He told us what he knew, including the latest murder took place at a abandoned factory, 30 miles from the middle of the city. He says the police couldn’t find much evidence that would lead to the killer’s identity. The guy is good at not leaving much evidence behind.” Matty tells them.

“Ok, I’ll start there. Maybe I can find something that the police couldn’t.” Mac says.

“I’ll go with you.” Bozer says.

“No, you help Riley dig through what else can be found on the guy. I’ll be fine, I promise.” Mac says.

“You be careful while you’re there, Mac and keep in touch.” Matty tells him. Mac acknowledges her and starts to leave. Riley gets up and goes to him, grabbing hold of his arm.

“Hey, you be careful, ok ? I know you want to get this guy and so do I, but I don’t want something bad happen to you while you’re there.” Riley tells him, being concerned.

“I know and I will be careful, Riles. I promise.” Mac says as he winks at her. They kiss each other on the lips before Mac leaves for the factory.

At the factory...

Mac arrives at the factory. Seeing this as another place where The Mission City Slayer took another innocent life made Mac more determined to get this guy. He spends a while searching the place. Since the police were no longer here, searching the place and the factory was abandoned, Mac had more time to look for himself. Time passes on and Mac ends up not finding anything. It’s true, The Mission City Slayer was very good at not leaving much evidence behind that would lead to his identity. Mac gets his phone and starts to phone Riley, telling her that he couldn’t find anything when he is suddenly hit behind on the back of the head, dropping his phone to the ground and knocking him out cold. Mac is then dragged into the boot of a car and then is driven away.

In a unknown place...

A hour had passed since Mac was taken. He wakes up in a empty room, with his hands tied up in rope. Mac looks to his left, seeing if there’s anything he can use to cut the rope, since he can’t reach his pocket knife. As he does, he hears a man’s voice coming from his right.

“Even when you’re older, you still get yourself into trouble but then again, I did say that you would do great things for the world and when you’re saving the world in your line of work, trouble does come knocking.” The man says with a smile. Mac turns to his right, with his face being shocked as he sees who’s there.

“Grandpa ?...” Mac says, being almost speechless.

“Hey kiddo, it’s been a while. We need to talk.” Harry says.

Continued in the final chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It took him a few seconds before he finally spoke.

“No, you can’t be here... this can’t be real. This is all in my head.” Mac says, trying to reassure himself.

“True, i’m not really here Angus. I’m still dead, remember ? In fact, you’re still unconscious in reality in this room but that doesn’t mean you need to ignore me. Like I said, we need to talk.” Harry tells him. 

“About what ?” Mac asks. Harry sits down next to him.

“About you, kiddo.” Harry replies. This answer confuses Mac but it makes him pay full attention to his grandpa, as he need to know what he means by that.

In reality...

Riley and Bozer are still at the cafe, looking for info on The Mission City Slayer but are not having much luck in finding any connections that would give them a lead. Riley is also getting worried and nervous. It’s been just over a hour since Mac left for the factory but he hasn’t called to say that he had found something that would lead to the killer. She tries calling him but gets no answer. Matty and Leanna enter the cafe, after spending a while asking the folks of Mission City for info.

“Guys, it’s been over a hour and Mac hasn’t called back at all. Surely he would have called already to say if he has found something or not, right ?” Riley asks. Matty starts to wonder if something is up after hearing that Mac hasn’t called. 

“Alright, ping his phone. See if he is still at the factory.” Matty tells her. Riley immediately does that.

“This says he’s still there.” Riley tells her. All 4 of them look at each other, wondering what’s taking Mac so long to reply.

“I don’t like this. This isn’t like Mac.” Bozer says.

“I agree. We need to head down there. Let’s go.” Matty says. The team leave the cafe and head straight to the factory.

At the abandoned factory...

Riley, Bozer, Matty and Leanna arrive but don’t see Mac. This makes them more concerned and start shouting his name as they look around, hoping for a response. Riley eventually notices Mac’s phone on the ground.

“Guys...” Riley says, becoming more worried. The others turn to look what Riley is looking at and notice Mac’s phone as well. Riley picks it up.

“This is Mac’s phone.” Riley says, staring at it in her hands. She then looks up and shouts out Mac’s name, hoping he will reply but she gets no response.

“Guys, if Mac isn’t here, what are we going to do ?” Leanna asks. Riley then thinks of how they can find Mac.

“I could use The Phoenix’s satellite to see what happened here. Hopefully, it will show what happened to Mac.” Riley says.

“Get on it.” Matty tells her, to which Riley immediately does with her laptop.

Back at the unknown room...

“What is it about me that you want to talk about, grandpa ?” Mac asks.

“Your feelings and your guilt.” Harry tells him.

“My guilt ?” Mac asks, wondering what he means.

“Yes but you already know what I mean, Angus.” Harry tells him. Mac turns his head and looks directly forward, not wanting to look at his grandpa in the eyes because he knows what he means. He can’t bring himself to say it.

“Being back here in Mission City, being reminded of Michelle, her family and The Mission City Slayer has made you think of her as someone else you lost in your life. You’ve lost so many people, Angus. More than anyone should in their lifetime and you can’t help but wonder why them ? Why are they gone but you’re still here ?” Harry tells him. Mac listens, despite it being heartbreaking to hear, because it’s true. He eventually speaks why still facing forward.

“You, Mom, Dad, Aunt Gwen, Pena; my old C.O, Charlie, Zoe and Michelle... I knew them but now they are gone.” Mac says. He eventually turns to look at his grandpa, with a tear starting to roll down his face. 

“How many more people do I have to lose ?” Mac asks, as the tear rolls down on his face. Harry can’t give him a direct answer. He puts him arm around Mac, to which Mac leans his head next to Harry’s shoulder.

“Look, Angus. I don’t know how to answer that. To be honest, I can’t. I wish I could take away the pain you have when you think of all those people that you’ve lost. You think you’re alone in all this. You feel like you don’t have a family anymore when you think of me, your mom, your dad and your aunt but that’s not true. You still have a family, Angus. Riley, Bozer, Matty, Russ and Desi. They are your family. They need you and you need them.” Harry tells him. Mac knows this deep down, he just needed to be reminded of it. Despite all of the heartbreak that he has endured throughout his life, losing people, he knew he still had the team. He still had Riley and everyone else in his life at Phoenix.

“What do I need to do, grandpa ? I need someone to tell me what to do.” Mac asks, needing one last kick of encouragement.

“Well, for starters, you can wipe away that tear on your face.” Harry responds, to which Mac lets out a small laugh and wipes away his tear. Harry continues.

“Secondly, wake up and find a way out of this rope that has your hands tied.” Harry tells him. Mac acknowledges him.

“Then what ?” Mac asks.

“Then, try to find a way out and beat this asshole that took ya.” Harry tells him. Mac guesses who took him. 

“The Mission City Slayer.” Mac responds, to which Harry nods at.

“Finally, get back home to that beautiful girlfriend of yours. She’s a keeper that one.” Harry says, while winking at Mac. Mac smiles back at him.

“Yeah, she is.” Mac says. He and his grandpa continue to smile at each other, since they both know that their conversation is about to end.

“Hey, grandpa ?” Mac says.

“Yeah ?” Harry asks.

“I just wanted to say... thanks for everything. You inspired me to join the army, to defuse IED’s and help the world. I continued to help the world by joining DXS, which later became The Phoenix. I owe you that and also, thanks for this talk we just had. I... needed it.” Mac tells him. Harry continues to smile at his grandson, feeling so proud of him.

“Anytime, kiddo. I’m always here for ya.” Harry tells him. Mac nods and smiles at his grandpa, one last time before eventually waking up.

Back in reality for Mac...  
Mac wakes up, still in the unknown room like his grandpa said he was. He looks around to see if he can find something that can cut the rope that has his hands to tied behind him, to a pipe. Mac discovers a sharp edge of the pipe behind him, sharp enough to cut the rope and free him. The pipe is old and rusty, so he’ll use that to his advantage and cut the rope carefully. It takes some time but Mac eventually cuts the rope, freeing his hands. After he immediately does, he hears someone coming and decides to play along and pretend his hands are tied, hiding the rope so his kidnapper wouldn’t notice. A figure enters, wearing a black mask and hoodie, with red gloves. The person is carrying a knife.

“Hello, Mr MacGyver. I hear you’ve been trying to find me.” The mysterious person says, using a voice modulator to hide his real voice.

“The Mission City Slayer, i’m presuming ?” Mac asks.

“Got it in one. You always were smart.” The Mission City Slayer. That answer catches Mac attention. Mac wonders what he meant by saying that. Did this guy know him or was he watching him while he was in Mission City ? 

“You say that in past tense, like you already know me. Am I right ?” Mac asks. The Mission City Slayer humours him by nodding, confirming that he knows Mac.

“I also know that you and your friends were asking about me throughout the town. About the factory where I killed Officer West.” The Mission City Slayer says.

“How ?” Mac asks.

“Because I was there when your friends asked about me. I also heard them talk to you on the phone, about you going to the factory on your own. I was very careful, listening in close to your conversation, that your friends didn’t even notice. That’s how I knew you would be there, Angus.” The Mission City Slayer tells him, making Mac’s eyes open wide after hearing what he just said.

“Who are you ?” Mac asks. The killer lets out a small laugh before deciding to answer Mac.

“Since I know you and you won’t be leaving this room alive, I’ll humour you and show you.” The Mission City Slayer says, before taking off his mask. Mac is shocked to see who it is...

Back at the factory...

Riley uses The Phoenix’s satellite to see what happened earlier at the factory when Mac was there. It took some time but she manages line up the satellite to their location. The team rolls through still images of what the satellite picked up at their location. They spot Mac being dragged to the boot of a car by a mysterious figure in black.

“That’s gotta be The Mission City Slayer. We’ve been asking about him and Mac so happens to be taken at one of the locations of The Mission City Slayer’s killings. Who else would it be ?” Bozer says, feeling it in is bones that he is right. The others agree. Riley zooms in on the car, hoping to get a license plate, to which she does. 

“It’s a rental car. I’ll trace who purchased it and see where it headed.” Riley says. She locates when the car headed using it GPS tracker and discovers it parked near a old empty apartment building that’s been abandoned for years. She also pulls up who purchased the rental car on the screen. The info shocks the team, especially Bozer as he can’t believe who it is.

“Him ?! It can’t be !” Bozer shouts.

“We need to find Mac now, let’s move !” Matty orders. The team leave and head straight to where Mac is being held.

Back at the empty apartment building...

The figure reveals themselves to be Paul Diaz, Mac and Bozer’s old English teacher from Mission City Junior High School.

“Mr Diaz ? You’re The Mission City Slayer ?” Mac asks, being shocked by the reveal.

“Shocking, am I right ?! Who would have thought that a nice beloved English teacher would be a mass murderer ? Turns out, no one in this town would have guessed it !” Paul says with a smirk on his face, finding this all funny.

“Why ? Why kill all those innocent people ?” Mac asks.

“Well, simply put Angus; i’m mad. I wasn’t always. I used to be a nice person in fact, if you can believe it. I was a good person until the day I snapped.” Paul says.

“What made you snap ?” Mac asks, being curious to what made Paul the way that he is.

“You remember Mrs Brooks, the school’s music assistant teacher ?” Paul asks Mac, to which he nods.

“Well, we were in a secret relationship. We were in love actually. But she got worried that we would eventually get caught and be fired for having a relationship. Teachers at that time where not meant to have a relationship, so she decided to end things between us. She thought her job was more important than our future together. I went over to her place one night. We were talking in her kitchen. I pleaded with her, begging her not give up on us but she wouldn’t have it. She told me it was over and that I had to leave. I couldn’t accept that and without realising what I was doing, I snapped and grabbed a knife and stabbed her in the chest. She was dead as soon as she hit the floor. I panicked after I realised what I had done. I couldn’t call the police, I didn’t want to go to prison for the rest of my life. I wrapped her body in a bed sheet I took upstairs, put her in the boot of my car, cleaned up any blood that was at her home and took the knife with me. I drove home, grabbed my shovel from my garden shed and took her to the woods of the city, trying to bury her. As I was, there was unfortunately a hiker who seemed to like hiking in the woods at night. He saw me and tried to call for help. I couldn’t have that, so I killed stabbed him in the neck. He died instantly. I buried him as well. Something inside me on that night felt pleased, as if I enjoyed killing. I can’t fully explain it but it felt like that I enjoyed killing those two people. I felt relieved. Days later, the school got suspicious of Mrs Brooks disappearance. No one seen her or heard from her. The police got involved they couldn’t find anything, so it eventually the case went cold. I got away with it. Time passed and I couldn’t resist the urge to kill. I killed so many people, some I buried in the woods and some I just left where I killed them without leaving much evidence. I did all that and got away with it. I’m just that good but you already know that.” Paul tells him.

Mac wraps around his head what he heard but before finally asking the question he was dreading to ask.

“... Did you kill Michelle ?” Mac asks. Paul looks at him, not answering but instead cracks a smile. This gives Mac his answer that he knew deep down since he was a kid; Michelle was gone and The Mission City Slayer killed her.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH !” Mac shouts, as he runs straight into Paul, surprising him that Mac was free from his ropes. Mac pushes Paul into the wall behind him. Paul attempts to cut Mac by swinging it a few times but Mac dodges each swing. Mac punches Paul in the face, making him drop his knife. He grabs Paul and throws him to the fall, beating him senselessly as he shouts.

“SHE WAS JUST A KID ! SHE WAS MY FRIEND ! SHE HAD HER WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF HER AND YOU TOOK THAT FROM HER !” Mac shouts, as he continues to beat the life out of Paul. Mac eventually stops when Paul has blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Mac felt like beating him up more but he knew that he shouldn’t. He was a better person and didn’t want to stoop to Paul’s level of being a cold, heartless bastard. He was better than that. Mac eventually hears the team arrive, with Riley shouting his name.

“Down here !” Mac shouts, to which the teams follows his voice. As soon as Riley sees him, she immediately hugs him, which Mac happily accepts, being glad to see her right now.

“You ok ?” Riley asks.

“I am now, now that you and everyone else is here.” Mac replies. They let go of each other after hugging and turn to see Leanna tiring up Paul’s hands and legs. The team knows Mac gave him a hell of a beating, a beating that even Jack would be impressed by and are fine with it. As far as they are concerned, this scum had it coming. Mac walks over to Paul.

“Where is she ? Where exactly in the woods did you bury her and the others ?” Mac asks. Paul just laughs.

“Now why would I tell you that ?” Paul says, before laughing again. Bozer hits him in the stomach, making him choke on his laugh.

“Sorry, I just felt like doing that.” Bozer says. The team nods as they understand why he did that.

“If you won’t talk to Mac, then I’ll make you talk.” Matty says, directly looking at Paul.

“What are you going to do, lady ? Make me ?” Paul says sarcastically.

“You’re gonna wish you didn’t ask me that, when i’m done with you.” Matty says, as she uses her famous stare, looking into Paul’s eyes. The team leave the room, leaving Matty to what she does best. A few minutes pass before Matty exits.

“He’s told us where he has buried them.” Matty informs them.

“How did you...” Bozer says before seeing Matty raising her eyebrow.

“Right, don’t ask. Got it.” Bozer says. Matty then calls the police, letting them know of what has happened.

In middle of the woods of Mission City...

Mission City’s police department split into multiple teams, each digging into different sites of where Paul buried his victims. Matty gave the police proof of their government credentials earlier when she called them to arrest Paul, allowing them to be at the burial site. Mac and the team are close to one site, where team members of the police are digging.

“We got something !” A member says. Mac and the team get closer, wearing gloves so they don’t mess up DNA on any evidence that the police find .

“It’s skeleton remains of what appears to be a young girl.” A member says. He picks up something and hands it to Mac. 

“She had this around her neck.” The members says before getting back to work. 

Mac looks at the item he has in his right hand. It was Michelle’s hawk necklace. Bozer sees it and starts to walk away, putting his hands on his head in despair and sadness. Leanna goes after him, trying to comfort him. Riley and Matty watch Mac, as he has his back towards them. Mac bends down on his knee and his eyes keep blinking before starting to cry, as he holds Michelle’s necklace in his right hand. Tears roll down his face, as Mac can’t hold in his sadness anymore. He makes noises you hear when people cry. Riley, who has hardly ever seen Mac cry, runs over and holds him tight with her arms around his back and his front waist. She also starts tearing up. Mac grabs her arms with his left hand and holds her tight as well, not wanting her to let go. Matty stands and watches in silence.

3 days later...

The team are at Michelle’s funeral. Matty called Russ 2 days ago and told him what happened and why they were staying a bit longer for the funeral. Russ completely understood and offered his condolences to Mac, Bozer and to others who knew Michelle. The service went ahead. Mac stood in silence, with Riley next to him. The priest finished his service and offered his condolences to Michelle’s family, who Mac and Bozer haven’t seen in years. After the service, Mac took the hawk symbol he made out of paper clips on the plane and places it on Michelle’s casket, as Riley and the others watch do him do it. He and Bozer then speak to John and Kate. While they couldn’t go into detail about what they do for a living, they did tell them that they helped find Michelle’s killer, to which her parents accepted as they finally had closure. As everyone leaves, Mac notices something up ahead.

“Hey guys, I just need to go and do something. I’ll be back.” Mac tells them, which they all nod.

Mac walks up to a headstone. He smiles, as it says the name Harry MacGyver on it.

“Hey, grandpa. I know it’s been ages since I’ve visited you. Just wanted to let you know that I found out what happened to Michelle. Helped her family as well as myself and Bozer and the families of Paul’s other victims find closure. I miss you. I hope I make you proud.” Mac says, as he places his hand on his grandpa’s headstone. He lets go as soon as he hears a voice.

“You do.” Riley says, walking up towards him from behind. Mac turns around and smiles at her.

“Ready to go home, Mac ?” Riley asks.

“Yeah.” Mac replies. They then kiss each other on the lips. After kissing, Riley grabs Mac’s right hand and they walk away, heading home together as they hold hands.

The end.


End file.
